


Dice and Dominos Prologue

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Cross posted in 2007 on Fanfiction.net. Set after JLA 90 and Teen Titans Young Justice Graduation Day After Donna’s death, Diana must deal with her pain of loosing her beloved sister, Her control over her anger is suddenly slipping away, Batman must now help her get back her control over her emotions





	Dice and Dominos Prologue

The first part is Donna's point of view, and then first person is Diana. Just so your not confused.

Prologue: Last Breath, First Tears

There was an explosion that caused people's ears to ring. The android charged again. She caught her breath as she dodged the near fatal blow. Her mind was screaming commands faster than she could register them. Punch, Dodge, Kick, Punch, Kick, Duck; were some of the commands lost. She could feel the blows, her hands hurt, and knuckles felt broken. But she kept fighting. Her eyes burned from sweat that rolled into them, her breath was so labored that she thought her lungs were going to collapse.

But she kept fighting; fighting to bring justice over her friends life who died without reason. At one point she thought she was wining then the next moment there was pain, a horrible pain that lanced through her chest. She began to see in her mind's eye her life flashing before her. Her friends, family, her mother, sister, her husband suddenly was smiling at her. A Child that died a young death before experiencing life flew into her imagination. Happy and sad moments from throughout the years floated into thoughts with the senses of joy and guilt. Things of the future that lack images of herself; herself only to be remembered in photos, or videos, never there in person to experience future events. She drew her last breath and focused on one image, the face of her beloved sister.

I was in a meeting discussing the novelties of peace. The room was filled with men, who are sometimes hard to persuade that talking things out is something better than slugging it out, especially when you don't want to sound like a hypocrite.

My secretary, Nancy came in and said quietly "Miss there is a important phone call out here for you."

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry gentlemen I must take this call." They nodded and I walked out to the awaiting phone. I answered the phone as sweetly as I could but I was very irritated that I had to come out of a meeting. But as soon as I heard who was on the phone I knew something was wrong. It was Dick; he was talking fast and crying. He was hard to understand but I got the idea. It felt like my breath was sucked out of my lungs, I had to tell Nancy that I had to leave. I kept my composure until I got out of the building. Then the dam burst and I sobbed. There was a limousine, I didn't know who would park outside the embassy; I walked past the car without a thought. Until I heard my name. I turned around and saw him. But I was crying so hard, that his handsome face was blurring and not in focus. I went in to his arms for comfort, for the strength I had but suddenly to weak to do anything. He willingly took me in his arms and drove me to where she was.

When I saw her I broke down even more. She didn't look normal, she was ashen and eyes close like in a sleep. She was pale and cold. But a sleep she would never awake. She couldn't be dead. She was my confidant, my rock. She was my sister, I was supposed to protect her but I failed. He stayed with me; Bruce held my hand and my shoulder. Helping me stand, giving me support and strength when I found none.

The funeral was beautiful; so many people said nice things. Even Bruce said nice things, which meant the most to me. They all listened quietly as I spoke of my friend confidant and sibling. Cal stayed next to me and comforted me when people gave their condolences. For the past three days all I've done is cried. I don't think I could have cried this much. But I know these tears are only but the first.


End file.
